


The Pendant

by InactiveAccount_nipan, My Humble Beginnings (InactiveAccount_nipan)



Series: Cringy Childhood Fanfictions [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/My%20Humble%20Beginnings
Summary: Boba Fett is confronted by a young girl with his wife's Heart of Fire pendant. She claims that Sintas is asking for him, but Fett is wary. Is she lying? And why does she seem slightly familiar?
Series: Cringy Childhood Fanfictions [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854445
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Pendant

Boba Fett stared at the object being held up to his face, then at the dark eyes behind it.

Yes, he was sure. It was the heart of fire pendant he had given to Sintas Vel when they were first married. At the time it had symbolized his burning love, now, only lost love, a destroyed life and a forgotten child.

Boba looked at the small gold heart, dull with years of wear and usage.

A small pendant that symbolized so much he had lost... and yet, the girl behind it insisted that she could bring him to the owner of the pendant. Sintas.

Boba studied the young girl again. She was small in stature, with black hair and a tan darker than average, but yet not as dark as his own. But it was her eyes that disturbed him most. They were a clone's eyes. Deep and brown, yet they were like vaults. Vaults that hid away her true emotions, and he didn't like it when people made it clear they were hiding something.

He was interested in the fact that she had a slight familiarity about her. In her movements, expressions, and just the air she carried around her.

The girl, Mirta Gev, he remembered, shook the chain slightly. Without warning, Boba snatched it from her fingers, ignoring the look of anger and surprise on her face as he examined it closer.

Yes, it did belong to Sintas.

"Where." Boba demanded, the girl smiling, almost triumphantly. A fact that warned him to be wary.

"I can take you."

The smile was fake, forced, but Boba didn't care. he was used to people disliking him for reasons he didn't, or didn't care, to know.

Boba Fett stared at her, alert for any sign of a trap. The girl wasn't smiling anymore.

"What? You want me to _pay_ you in order to have me take you to _your wife_?" She demanded angrily.

Boba tossed the chain into the air and caught it. "Ex."

The girl's face turned red with anger, an action that made Boba Fett grin. She looked just like... He stopped himself, vaguely surprised at the thought as he looked more closely at the girl.

Slightly, maybe, but it could just be his own fantasies.

Mirta was glaring at him angrily. "Ex or not, you loved her once!" She snarled.

"Actually, I never stopped loving her." Fett whispered so she couldn't hear. He was slightly amused at her comment. No one had dared to speak to him like that since... The Mandalorian pushed it from his mind. No need to go there, at least, not yet.

"Have a ship?" He asked finally. Mirta relaxed, a movement not lost on Fett.

"No."

Fett frowned. He was suspicious. A girl with his wife's pendant, claiming that his wife was asking for him, but yet seemed uptight and wary of him. As if poised for an attack. If she was lying and on his ship, it could cause a small problem. But if she wasn't...

Boba looked down at the pendant. Then he would gain back what he had lost.


End file.
